Daylight Moon
by XxTwilighterforenternityxX
Summary: A student in college falls in love with a vampire...But is he what she thought?


Daylight Moon

**Daylight Moon**

**By: Kayla Nieder**

**Dedicated to my mom, thank you so much for being there to cheer me up. **

"_**LOL out loud!" **_

_**-Monk**_

**CONTENTS**

**Chapter 1 **

_Sightings_

**Chapter 2**

_Prey_

**Chapter 3**

_Fun and Games_

**Chapter 5**

_Hunting_

**Chapter 6**

_Simon Says_

**Chapter 7**

_Goody-Goody_

**Chapter 8**

_Heartbeat_

**Chapter 9**

"_Never equals, but not opposites"_

**Chapter 10**

_Another kind of hunting_

**Chapter 11**

_Hamrammr_

**Chapter 12**

_Healing_

**Chapter 1 **Sightings

It was hard to tell if he was staring at me or the beautiful blonde next to me. His eyes never looked away, even when Mr. Barter called on him to answer a question. His red eyes stayed locked on his prey. I didn't want him to know I was staring at him, so I leaned forward and began doodling on a piece of paper.

Kathy nudged me.

I turned to her; she was pushing a piece of paper to me:

**James Corvin is staring at you!**

I sighed.

**So?**

She read my reply and grinned.

**So…maybe he likes you!**

I scoffed.

**I doubt it,** I wrote.

**rolls eyes Stop being so negative!**

**laugh** I'm** a pretty negative person, Kathy!**

"Miss. Pierson?"

Kathy sat up.

"Do you have the answer?" Mr. Barter asked.

"Ummm…" she looked around.

I nudged her and she looked down.

**Negative percentile, **I wrote.

"Negative percentile?" she guessed.

Mr. Barter stared at her curiously. "Correct."

Thanks, she mouthed.

I nodded.

After class Kathy caught up with me and flipped the blonde hair.

"God that was hell!" she complained.

I laughed.

"But that new kid was pretty hot." She whispered, nudging me suggestively. "Where the hell do you get those awesome contents?"

I stopped. "What?"

"The red ones he was wearing." She said, pulling me.

"I don't think they were fake, Kat." I disagreed.

"Nobody has red eyes." She muttered. "Anyway, don't you think he likes you?"

I shook my head. "No way!"

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I just don't."

"Well, you like him, don't you?" she asked, nudging me again.

"I don't even know him, Kathy!" I reminded her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She exclaimed. "But, he IS hot, you have to…"

She trailed off.

There he was. Leaning against a locker, looking in my direction.

He walked up to me.

"Hi." He had a low, sweet voice, almost musical.

"Um, hello." I said.

"Hi!" Kathy waved her hand. "You must be James?" She held out the hand, but James just stared at it.

Kathy pulled it back, blushing, as I suppressed a laugh.

"Well, I'm Kathy Pierson and this is Elizabeth Owens."

"Hi Lizzy!" he replied, half-ignoring Kathy.

I smiled. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Uh, no," he whispered, and then said louder, "I've just see you in all my classes so far; I thought I'd introduce myself."

He grinned.

"Well, hi."

"What's your next class?" Kathy asked, trying to get James's attention, which was centered on me.

"Biology."

"With Mrs. Wilkes?" she asked hopefully.

I crossed my fingers.

"No, Miss, Kris." He replied and I gasped.

"Oh. Liz has her. She'll get there. See you around, Liz…James." She walked away.

I stomped away and James kept up with me easily.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, turning around.

He frowned. "Um, no."

"Do you have a staring problem?" I fired.

"No."

"Well, then get off my back."

And I stomped away.

But then I stopped, turned around and came back, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry." I said. "That was rude.

"Very." He agreed.

"Come on." I encouraged. "I'll show you the way."

"Your friend is…"

"Jumpy?" I suggested.

"I was going to say enthusiastic, but yeah," he grinned at me.

"So, how do you like Maine?" I asked. "So far," I added.

He shrugged. "It's no Oregon, but, oh well."

"You lived in Oregon?" I asked; this surprised me.

He nodded. "Have you always lived in Greenville?"

I shook my head. "No, I lived in California for the first 7 years of my life. Then we packed up and moved when I was eleven."

"I don't know if I was supposed to cry. And you don't look 18." He commented, glancing at me.

I smirked. "Well, you don't look like a senior yourself." I chuckled.

We walked in silence. He kept glancing over at me. I tried my best to ignore him. But I couldn't help but stare into his crimson eyes.

"Where'd you get your contacts?" I blurted out.

"What contacts?"

I pointed at him, even though I knew it was rude.

"Nobody has red eyes!" I said.

"Well, I do." He paused. "Thanks. See you around."

I didn't realize we were already at the class. I frowned.

"Hey!" I ran after him. "We're in the same class!"

Everyone looked up.

The bell rang and Miss. Kris glared at me.

"Thank you for joining us so loudly, Miss. Owens." She said sternly.

I took my spot and watched James hand Miss. Kris a paper and flash a wicked grin.

_Why did he have to have such perfect teeth? _I thought.

"Such beautiful eyes you have." She complimented.

"The better to acknowledge my beautiful teacher with." He replied.

I gasped. The class laughed.

"Teacher's Pet!" someone said loudly.

But Miss. Kris didn't notice.

"Mr. Corvin?" Nod. "You can sit by…Ah, Lizzy!"

I groaned. _Why me?_

He came over and sat, _plop_, right next to me. He turned and flashed his huge grin.

I half smiled then turned to get ready for today's documentary.

It was wicked boring and I couldn't wait for it to be over.

I knew he was watching me and, some how, I managed not to turn and smile at him again.

When it was over, I stretched and sighed. Some people yawned. Even Miss. Kris hid a yawn behind her hand.

Then the bell rang. I got my stuff slowly but, unfortunately, he was waiting for me outside the door.

"That was an interesting movie." He commented.

I just smiled.


End file.
